


Tourney Field

by 2BlueberryLover2



Category: Descendants (2015)
Genre: Kissing, M/M, tackling, tourney
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 19:44:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4577496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2BlueberryLover2/pseuds/2BlueberryLover2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm Ben/Jay trash and I wrote this at 12 o'clock in the morning when I couldn't fall asleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tourney Field

Jay looked at Ben as the walked out on to the Tourney field. Ben had asked him to come out to help get stuff set up for practice later on.

"So how do we set up?" Jay asked looking, again, over at Ben. Bored and just wanting to go back to bed since Ben thought I would be okay to wake him up at 5 am.

"We just have to get the equipment out and the shooters loaded," Ben stated, way to happy for it being so early.

"Dude, how are you so happy...?"

"I've always been kind of a morning person I guess," Ben says with a chuckle. Jay just roles his eyes and hopes that this goes by quickly.

To his relief it did. Ben, knowing how to do it easy and quick, showed Jay some quicker ways to get everything set up, making it all go by quickly.

Now here they are, practicing on the field, by themselves because both are wide awake and have nothing better to do.

"Jay! Stop ramming into me like that!!"

"Hm, nah. I'm working on my tackling skills," Jay says with a smirk as he tosses the ball into the air before hitting it with his Tourney bat, right at Ben.

Ben soon ran at Jay and tackled him to the ground with a laugh. "Hows that for tackling skills?"

"Not to bad," Jay smirks up at Ben, who still hasn't got off of him.

Jay looked into Ben's eyes and noticed they were getting closer tell he felt lips on his own and his eyes widened greatly. He went to struggle against it, but found he kind of liked the feel of Ben's warm chaste lips on his own, they tasted like chocolate...

He closed his eyes and melted into the kiss, and as soon as it happened it ended as Ben pulled away.

"Oh god! I'm so sorry Jay!" Ben stayed as he hurried to get off the other boy. Though Jay just stared at him kind of dazed as Ben helped him off the ground. "I'm sorry, I'm just gonna leave before I do anything else..."Ben went to turn to leave but stopped when he felt something pull his Jersey.

He turned around to see Jays smirking face before he was pulled closer to Jay, by Jay himself. "Where do you think you're going your Highness, you can't just kiss and leave."

Ben didn't have time to respond before Jays lips were on his, and he happily returned, wrapping his arms around Jays neck and tangling his fingers in the other boys hair.

They finally pulled away for air. "Wow..." was the only word spoken by both


End file.
